Truth or Dare
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: A simple and stupid dare made Cagalli, an ordinary teenage girl, dating with the famous Athrun Zala, friend of her brother. But, their romance was not that simple, there were so many obstacles, could they get it through?
1. Cagalli's Dare

**I think this is oneshot for every chapter. I just have this idea when I was playing truth or dare with my friends XD hope you like it. This story mainly talked about AsuCaga.**

**Truth or Dare**

Chapter 1 **Cagalli's Dare**

A blonde haired girl was walking on her school corridor. She was bringing many books because it was her duty turn to take the books to the Teacher's Room. She looked tired and thinking of something. Most of all, she was confused and tired. However, it wasn't because that she must take that many books, but because what had happened a week ago.

* * *

It was a week ago, when her friends came to her house, Lacus, Mirrialia, Stellar and Shiho. They came to her house to talk about something and were gossiping for exact. She was on her desk and opened the lessons book, however she was not reading the book, she was just gazing on it and thinking about something, someone.

Soon, her friends became bored and Mirrialia had the idea to play truth or dare in order to shoe the bore away.

"Hey, Cag, do you have a bottle or something that we can use?" Cagalli stood from her daydream and stood up to take a pencil in this case and gave it to Mirrialia.

"I'm lazy to take the bottle, so you can use this right?" She asked reluctantly and wanted to sit back before Lacus grabbed her hand and put her to sit between her and Stellar.

"No, we can use this." Lacus corrected her. Cagalli just muttered 'whatever' and sat between them.

It was Mirrialia's turn since she was the first one to give this idea. She turned the pencil and it ended on Lacus. Every head turned to Lacus, who was already looked down and looked nervous. She said softly, "I'll take truth." Then Mirrialia asked her a question because it was Mirrialia's turn.

"Who do you like?" asked Mirrialia. Lacus looked them and hesitated for once, but then she replied softly, "I like Kira." Everyone gasped especially Cagalli.

She didn't know why she never realized that one of her best friend had a big crush on her own brother! Lacus nodded to make them to take it as a truth and blush a little.

"What? You like my overprotective brother?" startled Cagalli. Lacus nodded.

"Hell, what's interesting from him? He is smart indeed and cute somehow, but most of all he is too OVERPROTECTIVE towards me. Don't you know? He even does not allow anyone to talk to me! The only persons that he allowed me to hang out with are all of you and his best friend! Athrun Zala!" Speaking of Athrun made Cagalli blushed a little, but she quickly erased it. Lacus giggled hearing her saying like that, but she said again, "But he is kind right? He does not want you to be in danger so he protects you like that."

"Hell yeah, you're right."

"Okay. Now Lacus it's your turn to spin the pencil." Mirrialia said to keep continue the game and gave Lacus the pencil. Lacus took the pencil from Mirrialia and spun it and it ended on Stellar. Like Lacus, Stellar also took truth and Lacus asked the same question Mirrialia had asked her. Stellar replied softly that she loved Shinn Asuka, the captain from the Volley team.

It was the second surprise for Cagalli. She was their friends, but she never knew about their big Crush. Stellar took the pencil from Lacus and turned the pencil and it ended on Cagalli. Now everyone smirked excluded Cagalli, who was confused with what she was going to have and their head turned to Cagalli.

'_Oh, what should I choose? Truth? Or dare? But if I choose truth, they will ask the same question and if I choose dare, they will ask me to do something embarrassing, I thought. Sigh, I think both choices are really scary, but if I choose dare, they will not know who I like right? Okay maybe they will ask me to do something embarrassing, but it will not make me to confess in front of them that I like __**him **__right? Okay, I think I'll choose dare."_ After a few seconds to think on her mind and arguing, she decided to take dare.

"Okay, I'll choose dare." Mirrialia and Stellar looked at each other and smirked while Lacus and Shiho just giggling and startled Cagalli.

"What?" asked Cagalli. They just shook their head. Stellar took a big breath and smiled to her then said, "I'll order you to steal a **kiss** from **Athrun Zala **in one week."

"WHAT?" shouted Cagalli that made them closed their ears. She stood up to make sure what she had heard. Her eyes were blinking and her jaws dropped. Mirrialia smirked and said, "Don't you hear? She asked you to steal a **kiss** from **Athrun Zala**?"

"B- but…"

"Hey, it's not that Stellar asked you to kiss him on _his lips_. You can just kiss him on his cheek or hand right? Or you want to kiss more?" teased Shiho. Cagalli flushed and thought how could they know about her **CRUSH**?

"You wondered why we know, right?" asked Shiho. Cagalli nodded. Shiho explained that they have known that ever since they saw Cagalli was talking with Athrun. Her face looked happy yet nervous and sad, most of all her face was flushed. So, they took that she was _deeply in love_ with Athrun Zala, her brother's best friend.

Cagalli sat back again. She folded her hands and looked infuriated. Everyone was staring to her. Stellar was the one who broke the silence between them by saying, "Oww, come on, it's not that you've to kiss him on his lips. You can just kiss him on his cheek or maybe his hand. But I think you're brave enough to kiss him on his cheek."

"And anyway, it's your choice to choose dare, remember?" continued Mirrialia. Cagalli cursed herself for choosing dare at the first place. Now, she had to do this.

"And if you don't want to do it. We'll blackmail you by telling Athrun your feeling towards him." Shiho said with a big smiled showed on her face. Cagalli couldn't believe that her best friends could _blackmail_ her about her feeling just to do this stupid dare!

'_Oww, come on Cagalli. Besides, it doesn't have to be a kiss on his lips right? You can just kiss him on his cheek just for a friend's kiss, right?'_ Cagalli sigh and then nodded slowly. Everyone yelled happily and jumped in happiness, while Cagalli was in her mind thinking of what she was going to do next.

"How about I can't do that in one week?" asked Cagalli as she thought for the worst. All of her best friends were smiling to each other and said in union, "Then you'll have to confess your feeling!"

* * *

Okay, now it's the end of the day and she hadn't done her 'dare'. She thought why she chose dare at the first place. It's better for her to choose the truth after all. She cursed herself for being stupid and couldn't even have a good calculate just for this stupid game! Now, if she didn't kiss Athrun, she must confess her feeling to him. Looks like whatever she did was all difficult to do.

She was thinking too much that she bumped into someone and the books she carried were all thrown at the corridor. She apologized and stroke her head since it was hurt. She stood up and collected all the books one by one. The person she bumped into helped her although Cagalli had refused that many times.

"It's alright, Cag." Cagalli realized that voice. It was Athrun's voice! She looked up to find a handsome guy with navy blue haired girl and her eyes were staring on those beautiful emerald's eyes.

Cagalli's heart beat strongly and thought that it might be gone out from her chest. She calmed herself down and collected the book again. Athrun helped her and after finished gathering all the books, he refused to return that. He helped Cagalli to bring the book to the teacher's room.

After putting all the books to the teacher's desk, Cagalli went to the library and Athrun followed her.

"Don't follow me!"

"I'm not. I just wanted to go to the library too." Athrun smirked to her. That made Cagalli even felt nervous. They went to the library. The school's library was indeed large, but only few students went there to read. Cagalli went to a bit corner bookshelves to search for a book that she wanted to borrow. Athrun was just behind her because the book that he wanted to search was at the same bookshelves.

Cagalli saw a white thick book that gotten on her view. She took that book and read the title softly but loud enough for Athrun to hear, "Embrasse-moi. I wonder what that means. Do you know what it means Ath" When she turned to face Athrun, Athrun had leaned closer to her and now his lips had covered hers. Cagalli just closed her eyes and tried to figure out what was going on.

Just now she was walking on the corridor to bring those stupid books then she went to library to find a book for her to borrow and Athrun followed her saying that he also wanted to go to the library, she saw a white thick book that interested her and she took it then read the title and now she was kissing with Athrun Zala, the most popular guy on her school, her brother's best friend and most of all HER BIG CRUSH ever since she met him at first time when she was 13 years old.

It's been 2 years since the first meeting and she loved him more and he was older 2 years than her. She never thought that this guy would ever look at her except as a sister especially kissing her now!

Soon, Athrun broke the kiss and they were apart.

"That's the meaning." Athrun smiled to her. Cagalli just stared at her and said, "Hah?"

"Embrasse-moi means kiss me." Cagalli blinked and disbelief. He kissed her just now just because that thing? She couldn't help but cried softly. Her tears rolled down.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please, forgive me." Athrun was panicked. He never thought that she would cry, he would rather her to be angry with him than cry in front of him. He panicked and what gotten on his mind was then he hugged her and whispered on her ears. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you do that?" asked Cagalli, still cried on his chest but didn't answer his hug. Athrun put his hand on his forehead and his eyes, trying to figure out something for him to speak out. Then he said nervously, "I do that because I love you."

And that made Cagalli stop crying, but she broke the hug and looked up to face him and leaned closer to him and kissed him then she smiled.

"I guess they didn't blackmail me without reason."

"What?" asked Athrun. Cagalli shook her head and said nothing to worry and once again they kissed each other without caring or even noticing there were 4 girls were looking that scene and smiling to each other.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**So, how's it? I'm sorry if it kind a strange story. I just suddenly have this idea on my mind. I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are very welcome :D**


	2. Stupid Jealousy

**First of all, thank you for the reviews :D, glad that all of you like it. **

**Yeah, I'm sorry that my grammar is suck, I'll try to make it better.**

**Imuzuok : **First I want to make "to steal a kiss from Athrun Zala". Well, I erased the steal, but forgot to erase 'from', so it made a grammar mistake. Thank you for your correction XD

**Cottongreentea : **I don't know the true meaning too, I've just read that in a book so I thought it might be interesting if Cagalli said that without knowing the meaning and suddenly Athrun kissed her XP

**Myrthill : **Okay, but I don't think I can make Kira x Lacus in this chapter, but I promise I will XD

**Truth or Dare**

Chapter 2 **Stupid Jealousy**

Well, after 1 week after that kiss, Cagalli was _dating _with Athrun. When lunch time they went to roof and ate at there alone, just both of them. After school, it was Cagalli _again_ who waited for Athrun then they walked together to Cagalli's house and after leaving Cagalli to her house, Athrun went back to his house.

It's kept going like that, but Cagalli felt there was something wrong with their relationship. Was it truth that they were dating? After all, it was Cagalli who asked to go to the roof to eat lunch together. It was Cagalli, who waited for Athrun and even they walked together. They were so close, yet so far. Their body was truly close to each other, but Cagalli felt that their mind didn't.

While they were walking together to Cagalli's house, Athrun **never** hold her hand and he just walked in front of her. It made Cagalli wanted to know if they were really dating or it was just a mistake.

* * *

"Cagalli, so how's your dating with Athrun this week?" asked Lacus. There were Lacus, Stellar, Shiho, Mirrialia and Cagalli in Cagalli's room and like before, they were coming to talking and gossiping or maybe wanted to know about her dating with Athrun.

Cagalli, who was sitting between Lacus and Stellar like before, didn't answer Lacus' question. She was just thinking about something. That made everyone looked to each other and wondered why. Suddenly she spoke slowly, "I wonder if we really dating or not."

"Excuse me?" asked Stellar.

"Because you know, it is me who always ask to eat lunch together at roof. It is me who ask him to go home together and when we eat or walk, we don't talk to each other. The condition, it is really awkward between us. I wonder if I can continue this relationship or not. Well, maybe he doesn't serious about me. Besides, who knows? I am just his friend's sister and he…he is the most popular guy in our school, the smartest one also. I…I'm afraid."

Suddenly someone knocked the door, Cagalli pleased the person to come in. It was a guy with auburn hair and had a similar face with Cagalli. It was Kira, Cagalli's brother.

"What do you want Kira?" mumbled Cagalli.

"Sorry, I don't know you're with your friends. I just want to ask you, have you seen Athrun at school?"

"Why do you ask me anyway? Do you think that I'm his mother?" glared Cagalli to him. Kira just chuckled and smiled then replied, "Well, maybe? Because I realized that you two are really closed this recent week. I guess you are dating with him right?" Cagalli blushed.

"Well, that proves my guess is right. If you are dating with him, I don't have anything to doubt. He is a nice person, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." Cagalli muttered. Lacus and Shiho chuckled softly while Mirrialia and Stellar tried to hold their laughter.

"Seriously, you don't see him this morning?" Cagalli shook her head.

"Well, are you mad with each other or something?" Cagalli shook her head once more.

"Then why don't you see him today's lunch and don't walk with him this noon?"

Cagalli just stayed calm and didn't answer that question. Realizing there was something wrong, Kira tried to change the subject, "I see, okay then. I think I'll go back to my room to do Science homework." With then, Kira closed the door and went back to his room.

There was a deep silence between them and it was awkward for them. It was Mirrialia's cell phone that broke the silence. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she reached it. The one who was calling her was Dearka Elthman, her boyfriend.

"What?" asked Mirrialia reluctantly. "Wait a minute? What do you say? Are you sure? Precisely, I'll be there with them soon. Tell me where are you now? Okay, just don't keep following them!" Click, Mirrialia ended the conversation and looked back to them. Her face looked sadder than before.

"Who was it?" asked Lacus.

"My boyfriend, Dearkka." Mirrialia answered.

"What did he say?" asked Shiho.

"He…he mentioned that when he was walking to Starbucks to hang out, he saw Athrun with this green hair _girl_." All of them especially Cagalli gasped. Their jaw dropped and one looked to each other then turned their head to Cagalli.

Cagalli looked sad but then suddenly she burst into a big laugh. Everybody confused with her action, "See, what I've told you. He must be playing with me before! Glad, I know that before I get hurt more." She said with a laugh, but tears slowly rolled down from her amber eyes. She tried to hold her tears, but she couldn't hold that and made everybody saw her crying loud.

"Then let's go!" shouted Mirrialia. She stood up then grabbed Cagalli's hand then walked in front the door. She stopped for a moment and turned around, "Do you want to follow or just sit at here?" They all quickly nodded and stood up then followed Mirrialia.

* * *

Athrun was hanging out with his new little 'girlfriend' in Starbucks after getting out from 'one place'. They were talking cheerfully to each other that they didn't realize Cagalli and the others were already at the opposite street watching them. Cagalli, especially sad and didn't know what to do anymore. While the others except Dearkka and Mirrialia walked near her and comforted her. Mirrialia glared at Athrun although Athrun didn't know that, he felt something bad was going to happen.

Mirrialia took Cagalli's hand and then walked across the street then went to their table. Cagalli tried to hold her tears then followed Mirrialia.

When Athrun looked to find Cagalli was standing in front of him at that café, he stood up because of startling and nervous. "Cagalli." asked him.

His new 'girlfriend' looked to his direction and found Mirrialia who was already totally angry and was glaring at them and Cagalli, who tried to hold her tears and glared at Athrun too. _She _looked happy then stood up and shook Cagalli's hand.

"Ah, you must be Cagalli then. My name is Nicole Amalfi." (AN: I don't know if the surname is right or not. Forgive me if it's not right TT)

Cagalli didn't know what to do. She felt that there was something wrong at here.

"Athrun always talks about you, you know and even just now he was talking about you. It must be a great coincidence then." _She_ smiled to her. Cagalli must admit that this _girl_ was prettier than her and somehow _she_ had this handsome face too and _her_ eyes were sparkling. Cagalli could also tell from _her _voice, _she_ was a kind and friendly one.

"And you are his?" asked Mirrialia a bit irritating.

"His childhood friend." _She_ answered with a smile.

Dearkka and the others soon arrived at there too. Athrun was really confused with what was going on for exact. Dearkka looked closer to Nicole and said, "Wow, you're really great Athrun. She is really beautiful." Suddenly Nicole burst into big laugh and hugged his stomach, while Athrun just tried to hold his laugh.

"What? Something's wrong?" asked Dearkka, who was confused with Nicole saddened action.

"Don't tell me that you thought Nicole was a girl." Athrun said that and stared at them. They all nodded.

"Well, he is truly pretty, but he isn't a girl. He is a boy." Their jaw dropped and looked Nicole carefully once more to make sure. Okay, now that made reason why before Cagalli thought that he was handsome, because he was truly a man. Cagalli then laugh suddenly and continued by the others chuckle.

"Well, Stellar must admit that Nicole is truly beautiful." Stellar mentioned that with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, everybody says that too. Anyway, I hope I don't make anything wrong with both of you." He faced Athrun and Cagalli, who was already blushing.

Mirrialia then pulled the others to leave both of them alone and of course Nicole followed them too. So, now it was left Athrun and Cagalli. Okay, and there was a very awkward silence between them. Athrun then pulled a chair and pleased Cagalli to sit and then sat at his seat before.

"…" Cagalli looked down trying to find something to say.

"I'm sorry." Athrun said. Cagalli faced Athrun. She could see his emerald eyes clearly and thought that they were the beautiful eyes that she had ever seen.

"For what?'

"For making you worry like that." He wept the tears that still on Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli flushed.

"I want to know that I really love you."

"But what makes you love me?" asked Cagalli innocently.

"Hmm…let's see. You're stubborn, tomboyish, always act before thinking, but you're kind and care with your friends also you are what you are. You always be yourself and you always do something with your deep heart. That's why I love you." His eyes showed his seriousness and looked directly through her innocent eyes.

"Well…"

"And I want you to know. Although I've been dating with several women but they never steal my heart. You are the first one. And about my act with you this week, it was because that I am too nervous. You know, dating with the person you really like. So, I asked some advices with Nicole before and he told me to tell you about my feeling and to give you something." Athrun reached his pant's pocket and took something from there. It was a small box wrapped with a green love paper. Athrun gave it to Cagalli and Cagalli received it. She opened it slowly. She gasped when she found a beautiful necklace had a sapphire stone shaped in butterfly.

"It must be expensive. I…I can't receive it." She wanted to give it back, but Athrun refused it. He pushed back to her.

"Take it. It's my gift for you. Every time you see that you'll know how much I love you. And sorry to make you worry just now." He winked to her and she blushed really red like a tomato. Then he stood up and took the necklace, he helped her to put that on her neck. After he put that necklace around her neck, Cagalli turned around and Athrun leaned closer to her and kissed her deeply. They didn't notice or even care if there were 6 pairs eyes watching them across the road and smiled. Oh yeah we almost missed a pair of amethyst eyes, who had been following Cagalli and her friends from her house and smiled seeing that scene.

"Well, I think I'll forgive you this time, Athrun." He said and went back to 'his house'.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Well, there was another chapter from me. So, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing to me. **

**And of course, sorry for some grammatical errors TT **


	3. A New Intruder

**Here is another chapter for you :D**

**Truth or Dare**

Chapter 3 **A New Intruder**

There was a light blue haired guy with handsome face yet cute one. He was standing in the center at the school's corridor. Looks like he was lost at that place. He looked around to find that he ended at the same place again. He sighed and glanced into a girl with blonde hair, who was bringing many books.

Cagalli yawned. It was the second time on this week that she did her duty. Well, the first one was truth her time to do her duty, but the second one was because of her mistake. She was sleeping at the Math lesson before because-you know- the lesson _is _so boring, difficult and the teacher was really explaining everything in complicated way. So, for her, the teacher's explanation liked a lullaby for her that could make her sleep. The teacher named Rau knew of course that she was sleeping. He stood in front of her then shouted her name really loud that made her suddenly woke up. Everybody laughed at her while she was looking around and found Rau, who was half angry with her. He then told her to bring all those books to his desk and did all those 15 numbers of exercises today before he had gone home.

Now, here she was, walking at the corridor, bringing those many books and having finished her punishment. She was yawning when suddenly she noticed there was a figure of a guy with light blue hair. She looked and thought that this guy might be lost in her school, because her school was kinda large too. She walked too him then asked him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm looking for my sister's class, but I ended at the same place over and over again. Do you mind to take me to my sister's class?"

"Well, after I'm finishing my punishment first of course." He walked near her then took some of the books and smiled to her widely, "I'll help you. Because it's rude to let a girl carry that many, while I just looking like there is nothing happening."

"Thank you." She replied him with a huge smile too. Then they walked to the teacher's room. She put the books on Rau's desk and so did he. That scene made her recalled the scene when Athrun helped her and then they ended in the library kissing each other. She chuckled as she remembered that. The guy, on the other hand, had been staring at her ever since he met her at the first time. He thought that her face was really similar to someone that he knew, but who?

"Now, if you want me to show where your sister's class is, you need to tell me the class first of course." She teased him. They were standing beside the teacher's room door.

"She is at the Science class now." He smiled to her.

"Gee, what a coincidence, I've had that lesson for my last lesson too! What is your sister's name?"

"Stellar Loussier!" Cagalli gasped then smiled to him.

"She is my friend. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I don't know she has a brother, she never told me once." The boy just smiled softly to her. Suddenly he realized something, he knew the reason why he felt her face was familiar.

"My name is Auel Neider. Stellar and I are step brother and sister. Because my father has died long ago and my mother realized that I need a figure of father, she remarried again with Stellar's father. Stellar had been talking about you a lot." He smiled to her. She grinned to him then grasped his hand than took him to the Science Class.

Cagalli opened the door and walked to her friends, who were hanging out at the back row, laughing with still taking Auel with her. Stellar saw Auel and said, "Oni-chan? What are you doing at here?"

"Picking you up, Stellar. It's time for you to go home, except you want mom got angry."

"Oh, I remember. Okay, I think it's time for me to go home now." Stellar waved to her friends while taking her bag and followed Auel.

Before, she was really gone, she turned back, winked to them and said, "See ya later!"

"Wow, I didn't know that Stellar had such a cool brother." said Shiho in low voice, yet loud enough for them to hear.

"Ah…Shiho likes Stellar's brother?" teased Cagalli. Suddenly Shiho blushed and shook her head. "I don't! Besides, I already have my own!"

"What?" the three of them, Mirrialia, Lacus and Cagalli turned to her and disbelieved.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" asked Shiho. They shook their head.

"Okay, I think we should go home now." suggested Lacus. Everyone nodded and agreed with her suggestion.

* * *

"Stellar, is she friend of yours that you said dating with Athrun?" asked Auel to Stellar as his eyes still on the road and still driving.

"Yeah, something's wrong?" asked Stellar as she looked to her brother. Stellar felt strange because Auel's face suddenly changed into the serious one.

"Nah, nothing."

"Something's wrong, onii-chan? You looked so"

"Nothing, Stellar. So, tell me about this Cagalli. You said he dating with Athrun because of the dare that she made right?" asked Auel changed the topic as his face changed too.

Stellar nodded and said, "Yeah, it was funny to know that because of her question, suddenly she got kissed from Athrun." Stellar chuckled and kept continuing her story as she didn't realize that Auel's face had changed again not into the serious one, but into a face that really angry. His eyes showed hatred and anger.

* * *

The next day when Cagalli's school was over…

There was a guy waiting in front of the school's gate. He had shoulder length light blue hair, wearing black eyeglasses and was leaning on the gate. He wore a white plain shirt and black pants.

Cagalli was walking to the school's gate with Athrun. They were laughing as they were talking about the teacher or something else. They even didn't realize that the guy was looking over them. He walked slowly and stop in front of them. He opened his black eyeglasses. Cagalli recognized that guy. He was Auel, Stellar's brother!

"Auel-san? What's the matter?" asked Cagalli to Auel. Auel smiled to her then turned his head to Athrun, who was suddenly took Cagalli to his hug and said, "He's mine." Cagalli blushed suddenly and looked up to see Athrun's angry face. She realized something's wrong was going on Athrun, but she didn't dare to ask.

Auel just shrugged his shoulder and glared at him. "It's not like that she was thing that you can claim as yours, right?"

"She's mine and I will not let you touch her even her hair." Athrun warned him. His emerald eyes showed anger and hatred and _fear._

"You afraid I take yours?" Auel asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered slowly. She never knew why Athrun suddenly changed like that. It's not Athrun that she used to know. She even didn't sure if she was with Athrun.

The atmosphere between them was really awkward. Nobody said anything until Stellar came. She was running as fast as she can when she saw Auel's waiting for _her_. She waved her hand, Auel realized that and smiled to her.

"Stellar." Stellar took a deep breath after standing in front of him.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to go home." She said with a big smile. She saw Cagalli and Athrun were standing at there. She looked at them and waved them, "Bye, see you tomorrow Cagalli and Athrun! Have a nice date!" She winked to them as she waving her hand. Auel wore back his black eyeglasses and went to his car and Stellar followed him.

"Athrun…" Cagalli saw Athrun face hadn't changed. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Kira, you won't know whom I met just now." Athrun mentioned to Kira. He was taking Cagalli to her house, he followed her as he said that he wanted to meet Kira, her brother. He wanted to ask about something to him. (AN: If you ask why Athrun didn't see Kira just now at school, it because Kira had already gone home before as Athrun was waiting for Cagalli.)

"Who? You looked so worry." asked Kira as he realized that there's something strange with Athrun's voice.

"Auel came to school and guess what?"

"What?"

"I think he is Stellar's brother. That was what I heard from Cagalli."

"Well, means that you'll see him _often_." Kira mentioned to him.

"Yeah, I know, anyway, I guess I think I should go now. Don't say anything about this to Cagalli if she asked any except I tell her by myself." He warned Kira. Kira just smiled and shook his head, "Nah, won't do such reckless thing. Bye."

Athrun went out from Kira's room and walked to his home as Kira sat on his chair and played with his hands. "Well, I guess it's time for a new challenge for you, Athrun. Another truth or dare from them will be nice." With then he turned to his desk and continued doing his homework.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

**Well, I guess it's the end for this chapter, but not for the story. So, see you on the next chapter :P Please review for me to let me know if it's good or bad.**

* * *


End file.
